A new weapon in the Chieftess ' armoury
by msdownwithlove
Summary: Being the Chieftess of Berk, Hiccup's wife and a mother-to-be is not easy for Astrid. She can handle everything except for one thing...


Astrid Haddock was full of everything except for one thing.

She was full of vitamins and other healthy food which her family and friends were giving her. That fact had annoyed her until she started to be hungry like every hour. Though Astrid wasn't always happy with their choices, she was grateful. Not that she was absolutely bad at cooking, after a year of marriage she improved her skills and now was able to please her husband with something eatable and even tasty. It just wasn't possible in her current condition.

That is why the Chieftess of Berk was also full of all necessary and unnecessary recommendations and pieces of advice. Everyone was telling her how to breath, to walk, to sit, to stand up, to lie down, to rest and even to sleep. Whenever she was in the village, performing her duties, she was asked why she looked so pale and was insistently told to go back home and stay in bed or that the time had come to change her favourite tunic and skirt into a loose dress. At the beginning, Astrid tried to reassure her people and since they hadn't been listening, she had started to argue until she finally gave up. She knew that her new gown would not hide her visible belly and the walls would not prevent her from getting pale as well as her tribe would not stop worrying about their future heir.

Yes, Astrid was full because she was five months gone with a child. Being always used to the flat and muscular stomach, she couldn't imagine it growing and changing her body completely. She knew how to fight, how to hold and use a weapon or how to behave on the battlefield and deal with pain and injuries but pregnancy and its consequenses were completely new territory for her. She got used to those changes and measured them with a small rope with knots, adding more of them with time. It became her secret habit and then transferred into a daily ritual. The Chieftess started to track those changes by staring in the mirror in the morning and in the evening. She counted every stretch mark and wondered why her breasts were so heavy and sensitive whereas her nipples darkened.

Astrid was full of joy and excitement equally she was terrified and scared of her becoming a mother. From the first day she was haunted by that very thought in different ways. She couldn't enjoy the process because she knew it wasn't just between her and Hiccup. That child was not only the product of their love and an eternal promise to their parents but also her main duty to the Chief and their tribe – to give them a healthy heir who would strengthen the Haddock dynasty. She did everything she could to bear this burden with honor and pride. After all, she wanted it, wished for that moment to come – for Hiccup, holding their child.

Her husband was glowing since she had told him, soft and loving to her and her slightly strange behavior and habits. Of course, it was mainly her battle but without Hiccup as her shield she wouldn't go through with it so bravely. His care and attention meant the world to Astrid – they started it together and they would end it together as one. All small touches, hugs and kisses were precious for both young people because they knew how many were stolen from them by chieftaincy. She shared every knot on her rope with him, every sensation of movement she felt during the day but at night she was full of anger and frustration because her dearest husband decided to stop their intimate relations.

Of course, he was simply cautious during the first couple of months and it turned into slow and sweet love-making nights. And with her constantly growing belly their intimacy became rare until Hiccup said his first _no_.

"Don't want to harm our baby," he explained and kissed her on a cheek, "and you need to rest, M'lady. You have had enough exercises for today."

Astrid accepted his reasoning but her body, now more sensitive than ever, was yearning for a proper touch. She needed him to kiss her heavy breasts, caress her aching back and make her forget everything in a sweet bliss but Hiccup kept telling her _no_ and increasing her frustration. A week after that torture she went to Gothi for answers and was very surprised when the elder said they had had enough time for such thing. So the same night when they were peacefully lying in bed she decided to try again. He was embracing her from behind, his left hand on the bottom of her belly and his face against her neck, when she arched her back, pressing her ass to his groin in invitation. She could feel him tense and ready to move away; her hand found his on her belly, begging to stay.

"Gothi says we still can do it," Astrid whispered and turned her head to meet his emerald eyes, "it won't hurt him or me. Don't even think about it."

"His heavy breath was giving her pleasant shivers while her body was yearning for a touch, for a chance to get rid of her anger and worries. She arched her back once more, gasping as she felt him growing hard. "Please, Hiccup," she pleaded, "I need you so much."

Astrid moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, kissing her sensitive spot and then the lobe of her ear.

"Sorry, my love, not today " murmured Hiccup, moving to his side of the bed and leaving her with nothing but more frustration.

Of course, the Chief was tired - running the whole village of Vikings was an occupation of hazard, she could tell for sure. Problems, requests, a list of important matters and even letters were always in his mind, haunted him in his sleep, and with upcoming winter their number was at its highest level. The pregnancy relieved the Chieftess from a lot of them but at the same time doubled Hiccup's. She didn't forget that and tried to be understanding. Still there was the slightest chance that he just wasn't in the mood.

So she waited, bringing him food during the day, keeping their hut warm and clean and helping him with his left foot in the evening. Hiccup continued to kiss her a lot, to hold her tight at night and spoke with their child, rubbing her round belly. She waited for more but it never came.

At the beginning of her six month, nothing had changed and Astrid started to worry. Before her pregnancy they were always able to find some time for sex. Fast and feral or slow and intense that was their way to confess their love and need without words and actions. Nothing could say more their moans and naked bodies, entwined in one, no matter how many problems were waiting for them. And looking at the mirror one morning while braiding her hair, she realised the reason. That thought brought tears to her blue eyes, paralising her senses. Astrid stayed in bed longer than usual but her arms did not touch the rope with knots that day. For the first time she felt completely lost.

"No measures today, M'lady?"asked Hiccup later when she quickly took off her dress, put on her nightgown, skipping her beloved ritual, and got into bed. She turned her back to him and said nothing. She just couldn't.

"Astrid?"  
His hand touched her hip in silent question, his body moved closer to hers and she shut her eyes, biting her lower lip.  
"My love?" His soft, mixed with worrying notes, whisper hit her ear with a hot breath. A thing which only lovers do.

She gave a bitter sob, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes which were the only proof of her weakness. Despite all her battles and wounds now she was hurt in the deepest level - in her heart. So she cried.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" repeated her husband, his voice louder and full of concern. "Is it a child? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, still refusing to talk. Once those words would leave her lips, they would become real and she prayed and hoped for them not to be. Because even the thought alone filled her heart with disgust, she couldn't stand being pregnant any longer.

"I'm going to get Gothi" murmured Hiccup, throwing furs off his body and reaching for his prosthetic. He was really scared of her break, unsure what to say or what to do. And she hated herself for that even more.

"No," Astrid forced herself to speak, slowly turning her face and changing her position into sitting one. "I'm fine."

"Of course, you're not," he waved away and stood up, looking around the bedroom for his leather jacket. It hung over a chair and he immediately went for it.

"Hiccup -"

"You don't cry when you're fine, Astrid," the Chief stated, watching her wiping her wet eyes, "nor when you're wounded. You cry when you are lost and in pain. So, I'm going to fetch Gothi unless you tell me why!"

A sudden kick in the lower part of her belly reminded her that now she had no right to be that selfish. At least she shouldn't behave like one. Astrid bit her lip, not knowing how to get it right.

"I'm sad, no, I'm in constant stress being pregnant with your child, "she finally enunciate, the depths of dispair in her blue eyes while Hiccup's were wide with shock. He froze in front of their bed and simply stared at his dearest wife as she continued. "Everybody is looking how I'm swelling up like a pumpkin in autumn, how slow and not like myself I have become. They can't wait for your heir to come into this world - they tell me that every day. However I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you - I can and I _will_ bear all of that except for one thing."

Astrid took a deep breath, trying to calm down but her lips were trembling nevertheless;her hands unconsciously were fondling the place of the last kick on her belly. "Do you not like me anymore?"

A simple question which made her heart stop until he choked: "what?"

"All this month you've barely touched me - and I don't speak about childish kisses and hugs," she elaborated. Young woman could feel all her unsatisfied desires, still burning in her blood like a volcano to erupt. "When was the last time you touch my breasts? Squeeze them? Kiss them like you used to? Caress my hips and bite my neck?"

Hiccup frowned, piercing his wife with beautiful emerald eyes, and then his look softened.  
"M'lady-"

"Do you not like me anymore," she cut him off, a want to hear the truth, not excuses, gave her strenght to take off her nightgown, presenting everything she was, "with my big belly, swollen breasts and ankles?"

He swallowed hard, looking over every curve of her naked pregnant body, his chest rose heavily with hers in unison, hands clenched into fists.  
"Astrid, you have no idea how madly I'm in love with you," he whispered, coming closer to their bed, "and seeing you carring our child, how your skin is glowing and cheeks are beaming, I want to ..." Hiccup sat down on their bed and took her hands in his." I want to have you and make you scream as I worship every inch of your body."

"Then have me," she begged him, squeezing his fingers and leaning forward, "that all I ask."

"I-I-I can't... I'm afraid…"

"Of what? A baby? A childbirth?"

"No… I mean yes, however it's not that specific thing that makes me feel so," he stammered, tracing with his dark hungry eyes her collarbone, then swollen beasts and their heavy ups and downs. He couldn't resist and licked his lower lip as his gaze fixed on her aroused nipples, pleading to be touched and kissed."I want to protect you," his eyes found hers and she was astonished by the intensity of green in his pupils – _passion, devotion, love_ – how could she be so stupid to doubt him even for a second? "The more I want to be sure I'm able to do so anytime, the more _useless_ I feel. You are the one who shares a body with him and succumbs to his needs, not thinking about your own. You are the one who is going to go through with the danger of giving birth and I can do _nothing_!_ Nothing_ to ease your pain, nothing to save you from bleeding or fever or other complications which go with it!"

She smiled through tears, now knowing the root of his continence. He hated that particular feeling more than anyone else. All his childhood and youth he was a laughingstock because everyone kept mocking him despite of his Viking and _not-Viking_ attempts to compete with image of an ideal Viking. His pride and stubbornness had brought him to Hiccup, the Dragon Master and Chief of Berk. He didn't doubt his capability ever since and now he was taken back to the start of the unknown road of a father-to-be. He was right though – she was the one doing the job but, in her opinion, he wasn't_ that_ useless.

""You _can_ do something, you know," Astrid said, moving closer to him, "you _can_ make me feel save just being with me. It's like an addiction, a powerful one, so you'd better never ever make me doubt that again. "

"My love-"

"Please, Hiccup," she whispered, lips a few inches away from his, "I need _you_."

His hand cupped her face; lips finally touched hers so carefully as if he had never kissed anyone before. Rough fingers were covering trails of tears on her cheek when he deepened their kiss, tasting saltiness on her soft lips. He would do anything for her – so much he loved her and seeing tears on her gorgeous face he realized his heart and soul were no longer his.

They parted, gasping for breath but feeling the need to become one again. Her hands found the edge of his leather jacket and pulled it up, seeking for warmness of a naked skin. "Please, Hiccup," she besought and leaned to his ear as he got rid of his top, "I want you inside me so much that I can scarcely breath."

"I have already inside you, m'lady," Hiccup nervously joked, hands on her belly. He hesitated – a flash of hope nearly stopped her heart – he didn't say no.  
"Please, Hiccup," she sobbed as she caught his gaze, new tears streaming down her cheeks; a desperate need turned her voice in a pray. "_Please_."

His hand went up from her belly to her beast, brushing against her swollen nipple and taking her breath away, and then he squeezed it gently. Astrid arched forward, allowing him to do whatever he wished, yet she couldn't stop crying, now being lost in those sweet sensations. She wanted to ask for more touches and kisses, for more naked skin against hers, for more of him but was able to sob only one word, "please."  
Her husband stole a quick kiss before he stooped down and unclasped his prosthetic. Their eyes met; without any words he lifted his legs on the bed and she immediately climbed on top of him, holding onto his shoulders and feeling his hardened cock through thin material of pants. His hands cupped her belly again as he looked down, testing that position until he was sure it was save for them. Hiccup kissed the top of her big belly then the place between her breasts and finally his mouth found her nipple.

Astrid bit her lower lip, restraining moans; her hands moved from his shoulders to his auburn hair, feeling soft locks between her fingers as he continued to caress her breasts, leaving wet kisses all over and hungrily sucking them. Her hips were slightly rocking against his groin but instead of pleasure it only increased her sore need of him inside. Panting, she pulled his head up and caught his lips with hers in deep, passionate kiss while her hands went down to the waistband of his trousers, wishing for them to disappear as quickly as possible. Not breaking their dance of tongues, Hiccup helped her by lifting his ass enough to pull the cloth down to his knees. He shuddered as he felt her wet with arousal clit against his throbbing erection and moaned loudly into her mouth. Astrid broke their kiss, leaning back a little bit and he saw a question through the fog of desire in her blue eyes.

"Yes", he heaved as he placed hands on her hips, "Astrid, I can't… be gentle."

"Then won't," followed a hot whisper, heating everything around them. Here, on the edge of the night, they were in a dangerous flight again, though that time they wished to fall into that abyss.

Her hand found his cock and guided right to her entrance to let him quickly push it inside. They stilled for a second, both trembling and gasping because it felt so good and unbelievably hot already but not enough. Hiccup was the first to move, his left hand still on her hip and his right on her back, securing from falling. Astrid welcomed his thrusts, rocking back and forth in the same pace; her lips were on his in rough kiss to silence her cries of mind-blowing pleasure. After almost two months without sex, every move seemed so intense and powerful that she was completely lost in growing tension. Her eyes were shut when she rose her hands up over her head, enjoying the sensation of fullness.

His right hand moved from her back to the left breast and squeezed it when he made a deeper thrust. She grabbed his shoulders, nails scratching his skin, and broke another kiss, head falling back, a loud moan escaping from the depths of her throat.

"Astrid", slipped from Hiccup's tongue as he continued to move at that angle even faster, encouraged by her lovely screams. Their eyes met for a second, foggy blue with dark green, and he understood she was close, body tensed and hot under his touch. She needed a few more thrusts to finally fall into abyss of bliss as she came, clenching around his cock in invitation to follow her. And he did, gladly succumbing to the lust and spilling inside her with another moan.

They held each other in tight embrace, waiting for pleasant sensations to deaden and listening to their panting and slowed heartbeat, happy and satisfied. After a while, he carefully laid her on her back and got settled near, elbow on the mattress, supporting his head, as he brushed his fingers around her breasts and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Gods, I'm more than just ok," Astrid smiled widely as her hand cupped his cheek, "I'm completely fulfilled with love."

"Me too," Hiccup grinned, giving a smacking kiss on her palm, "but may I ask you not to cry next time?"

"Only if you promise to do _that _again!"

"Deal."

"Good," she laughed, closing her eyes and already dreaming about their next time. They still had some time to enjoy their happy bubble until a baby would come between them, changing everything again: priorities, responsibilities, duties, love. The path of parenthood wouldn't be easy, with many ups and downs, arguments and make ups. However, they could get used to it.

"What's wrong with me crying?" she suddenly asked, recollecting his question.

"Well," he faltered, avoiding looking at her eyes, but Astrid threw Hiccup on his back, pressed his body onto mattress with her arms and rested her head on top of them, waiting for him to elaborate. "Fine," her husband surrendered without any attempts to escape from her grip. "Your tears disarm me the minute I see them. I just can't say no when you cry."

"I will remember that," young woman promised and loosed her grasp. He smiled, embracing her, and put his hands on her belly, ready to fall asleep.

Well, today was quite eventful for Astrid Haddock; along with a good talk and the heart full of love, the Chieftess gained a new weapon in her armoury. 


End file.
